everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Myers
Tony Myers isn't just a member of the Sharks. He's also a mathlete and an amateur magician. Once he pulled a potato out of a hat instead of a rabbit, but that's beside the point. He's a great pal to Emma, but secretly, he has a major crush on her. Don't tell! Tony's nickname is Criss Angel Wannabe. His favorite quote is "Abracadabro! That's not right... Abracadabra!". He also likes math and street magic hates snow days, no homework and arugula. He transferred to a magic academy after last year. This also ended his crush on Emma Alonso, and his spot on The Sharks.Tony Myers Bio Summary Tony is a nice guy, a great pal to Emma, and a wannabe magician. He is a former Sharks member, because he transferred to a Magic Academy. Unlike the other members of Iridium High, he is also very smart! Personality Tony Myers is smart and weird, but is a great friend. He also tells bad jokes, but he is always helpful. Appearance Tallest of the main characters, Tony has short but shaggy brown hair and a thing for bow ties, wearing them both with school uniform (which may or may not be official - nobody else does but it hasn't gotten him turned into a toad yet) and as part of his stage attire. Relationships Emma Alonso He is one of the only people who knows that Emma is a witch. He aslo has a major crush on her, but it is hinted that Emma does not return his feelings, like when they hug, Emma makes an uncomfortable face. Emma belives that they are good friends. When Tony left for magic school, Emma still kept in touch with him. Andi Cruz He and Andi seem to have a mutual relationship.That is,until Maddie had cast a spell to turn the classroom upside down, leading to him discovering that Emma was a witch. After that, it seems that Andi becomes more hostile towards Tony. Andi and Tony's relationship becomes stronger when they work together to help Emma when the eclipse approaches. Daniel Miller Daniel and Tony seemed freindly, until Tony developed a crush on Emma.Since then, Tony sees Daniel as an obstacle in their relationship or a rival for Emma's attention. He aslo tries to be manly in front of Daniel, like when Daniel was spying on them when Tony was trying to ask Emma to the Beach Ball. When he saw Daniel he said that he would participate in the volleyball game, even though that wasn't his original plan. Trivia * His official Nick.com character bio says that he hates snow days. According to Wikipedia, it's snowed in Miami only once in the past fifteen years, in 2007. * He joined the Sharks in the third episode, The Big Chill. * He has a major crush on Emma. Gallery References Will Emma and Tony have a happily ever after? No, Tony's to stuck up. Yes, Tony is much better than Daniel. Other Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sharks Category:Every Witch Way Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male